


Build Me Up, Tear Me Down

by My_ROFLcopter_Just_Went_BOOM



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Families of Choice, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unconventional Families, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_ROFLcopter_Just_Went_BOOM/pseuds/My_ROFLcopter_Just_Went_BOOM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When 4 year old Harry Potter is thrown into his cupboard after asking about his parents he wishes to be somewhere else, somewhere better. When he wakes up he finds himself in Narnia, during the Golden Age. This changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Build Me Up, Tear Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crosspost of my story from ff.net, found there under the same name. 
> 
> There are more chapters there, but the chapters posted here are more likely to be better since I'm editing them before I post them here and the story was started two years ago so I'd like to think I've improved as a writer since then.
> 
> Disclaimer: Narnia belongs to the estate of C.S Lewis. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.

Going to school for the first time was a scary experience, Harry had never been in a room with so many other children before. Even when Aunt Petunia had dragged him to the shops he’d been too focused on getting things right to notice all the people. The other children were nice to him as well, apart from Dudley and the boys he’d made friends with but the teacher always told Dudley off if he pushed Harry over. Uncle Vernon got mad when Dudley told him that the teacher had told him off because of Harry, usually Harry would get a smack or get shut in his cupboard without dinner.

He’d been in his Reception class for about a month before the subject of family came up. Miss Timmins, his teacher, turned to the class and told them that this morning they should draw a picture of their family. Most of the class put crayon to paper immediately but Harry stared at his piece nervously. He knew he lived with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia and now he knew that wasn’t normal, most people lived with their mum and dad. On the first day, when Miss Timmins had read the register for the first time, she’d called him ‘Harry Potter’. That must mean his parents were the Potters. 

Thoroughly curious Harry abandoned his blank paper to go and play with the blocks. Miss Timmins didn’t press too much when he said he just didn’t want to do it and he got to play with the blocks for ages by himself while all the other children finished their pictures. The thought of finding out who his parents were gnawed at him all through the day, even as he ate the mostly vegetable lunch Aunt Petunia had packed. When he and Dudley got home he’d ask Aunt Petunia about his mum and dad, maybe she’d even have a photograph of them. 

Home time couldn’t come soon enough for Harry. Uncle Vernon was waiting impatiently by the gate, the car parked close by. Dudley ran to his father with Harry following quickly behind - sometimes Uncle Vernon threatened to leave him behind if he was too slow and he didn’t know how to walk home. Chuckling at his son Uncle Vernon put Dudley into his booster seat and buckled him in, leaving Harry to scramble into the car and put his seatbelt on himself. The scratchy fabric cut into his neck and he slid around a bit in the seat whenever the car turned a corner, but they weren’t in the car that long before they pulled into the driveway. 

Harry got out of the car as fast as he could and into the house. Dudley followed with surprising speed because he knew his mother would have biscuits and his shows recorded on video for him to watch. Harry usually got given some manual task to do with Aunt Petunia supervising, since he wasn’t allowed to watch cartoons. This would be the perfect time to ask about his mum and dad. 

Aunt Petunia had set him to clearing out one of the cupboards and then washing it down while she prepared dinner. Harry waited carefully until she wasn’t holding anything and seemed somewhat relaxed.  
“Aunt Petunia, can I ask something?” Harry said nervously, shifting around.  
“What?” She snapped.  
“Who was my mum and dad?” She whirled around to glare down at him, he cringed back.  
“Vernon!” Petunia shrieked. She’d gone paler than normal, almost sickly. Vernon hurried into the kitchen, ruddy faced and looking angry already.  
“What’s he done, Pet?” Vernon growled.  
“The boy asked about his family.” Vernon grew redder and grabbed Harry by the ear, twisting it viciously as he dragged the boy out of the kitchen and towards the cupboard.  
“Your parents were no-good wastes of space and death was the best thing for them.” Vernon’s voice raised into a veritable roar as he cuffed Harry about the head, wrenched the cupboard door open, threw the small boy inside and slammed the door shut again, locking it firmly. 

Inside his cupboard Harry curled in on himself, one hand rubbing his sore ear, and started to cry. Why didn’t his Aunt and Uncle love him? Had his parents really been bad? 

Harry pressed his face into the thin mattress to stifle the sound of his sobs and to soak up some of the tears that were now making his face itch. He’d get shouted at if Uncle Vernon heard him crying and Dudley would laugh at him. Still crying Harry pulled the blanket over himself and curled up tighter as his stomach grumbled. He tried to remember what story Miss Timmins had read at story time that day. He couldn’t, having been too busy thinking about his parents to pay attention.

Half-asleep, exhausted by his crying jag, Harry’s thoughts fell to a land where everything was green and all the people were happy and maybe, just maybe, someone was nice to him.


End file.
